percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One of Doom
The first chapter of Eternal Destiny CHAPTER ONE OF DOOM "Hey, Rune, come see this," Carl said. Devon H. Rune looked at the television screen that Carl was pointing to. On screen was the familiar face of Skylar James. Most people who looked at Skylar's face saw only the face of the most wanted criminal ever. But to every demigod in the world, he was the awesome son of Zeus who had, according to legend, made it all the way around the gods' world and annihilated everything. Rune was certain that the real Skylar James was even more awesome than the legends. "What's goin' on?" asked Carl's older sister, Lilja. "Skylar James is on the mortal television," another voice - Javier - called out. "The mortals must've caught him or something." "No way," Rune said. "Any second now Skylar's going to send lightning into the area, destroy whatever place that is, and then make his escape riding an eagle!" Lilja laughed. "Kid's got optimism, I'll give 'im that." "The world's bigger than it seems," Skylar was saying, his blue eyes shining despite the hanging black strands of his hair in the way. "Most never manage to truly make it all the way..." All around him, armed mortals were loading bullets into their guns and taking aim at Skylar James. "But that's a shame, since the journey around the world is one of the greatest quests imaginable. Only those who can do so can truly claim aió̱nio pepro̱méno." The mortals fired. Rune watched as Skylar James instantly turned into a bloody pile of Swiss cheese. He was still smiling when his bloody corpse hit the ground. "And now," a woman's voice was saying. "Notorious criminal Skylar James has just been executed. James' roster of crimes includes the murders of forty-five individuals in Nebraska, billions of dollars worth of damage to Libya, and completely burning down all of Moscow. He..." But Carl turned the television off. He looked glumly at the others. "So... Skylar James... is dead." Javier thought for a moment. "Aió̱nio Pepro̱méno... that's Greek for Eternal Destiny. The name of Skylar James' weapon." "'Only those who do so can truly claim it'..." Rune added. "So he was passing it on, then? He just left Eternal Destiny for anyone to find it." "Not just anyone," Javier said. "Only someone who can make it all the way around the gods' world like Skylar James did. That would take sheer awesomeness just to try. Plus, there's only one Eternal Destiny so it's got to be first-come-first-serve. With all the people already in the gods' world, and who knows how many of them saw his execution?" "I just wanna say this now: I CALL GOING!" Rune said. Javier grinned. "You're serious about this, aren't you, Rune? Tell you what, this is Kalései." Javier handed a ring over to Rune. "This was one of my old weapons back in the day. Wear it, and just say the name of whichever creature you want to summon and it'll show up. Just so you know though, the stronger it is, the harder it'll be to summon it." "But... but this is your weapon!" Rune protested. "Rune," Javier said calmly. "You won't need this if you get another weapon, right? So you can give it back to me after you claim Eternal Destiny." Tears swam down Rune's face as he said, "Thank you so much. You'll get the ring back, I promise!" "So... you're leaving to the gods' world, then?" Carl asked. "Guess so," Rune said. "I'll see you guys when I've made it around the world!" Links Eternal Destiny Next Chapter: Chapter Two of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 13 February, 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Devon H. Rune, Carl Blaine, Lilja Blaine, Skylar James, Javier Travis Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page